Freddie
Freddie *'Number': 7 *'Builder': Hunslet Engine Company *'Configuration': 2-6-2T "Fearless" Freddie is an old Warhorse engine. Bio After many years of absence Freddie returned to the Skarloey Railway. Although the reason for his absence is not stated, one can presume that Freddie was either on loan to another railway or undergoing an extensive overhaul. Upon returning home, Freddie challenged Rheneas and Skarloey to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realizing that he wasn't as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. When Mr Percival's new bike was delivered to the Wharf without a bell on it, Freddie decided to find a bell - even though he didn't know where to find one until he saw Thomas taking an old foghorn and decided that the bell from the old bike could be used for the new one. One Christmas, Freddie tried to re-organise a party so that Colin can take part. Despite his best efforts, Freddie left telling Mr Percival about his idea until the last minute. Luckily, Freddie's idea was sorted with the party taking place at the Wharf for Colin. Persona Freddie is the warhorse engine of the Skarloey Railway. In his youth, he was known as "Fearless Freddie" and was the daredevil of the hills, known for being fast, fun, and, of course, fearless. As a result of having worked on the narrow gauge line many years before, Freddie knows the route, as well as many hidden tracks, like the back of his buffers. Although he is now a much older engine, Freddie is still full of boyish charm, has his wits about him, and is always game for a competition. He is chucklesome, will never forget a friend, and is still very much capable of giving the other engines a run for their money. Basis Freddie is based on Russell, a locomotive from the Welsh Highland Railway in North Wales. Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining, and has a brass dome. He has black nameplates and numberplates with gold writing. Appearances Television series * Season 10 - Fearless Freddie * Season 11 - Cool Truckings (cameo), Ding-a-Ling, and Wash Behind Your Buffers (cameo) * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel, The Party Surprise, and The Man in the Hills Special: * The Great Discovery (does not speak). Magazine stories * 2007 - Ding-a-Ling! * 2008 - Fearless Freddie * 2011 - Ready Steady Freddie Trivia * In the British narration of the twelfth season, Freddie gained a Irish accent. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and in Ding-a-Ling pack) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:FearlessFreddie19.png File:Freddiepromo.png File:Ding-a-Ling2.png|Freddie at the mountain village File:Ding-a-Ling1.png|Freddie at the farm File:TheManintheHills29.png|Thomas and Freddie File:ThePartySurprise36.jpg File:ReadySteadyFreddie1.jpg|Freddie and Mr. Percival in a magazine story File:Russell.jpg|Freddie's basis, Russell Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenFreddie.gif|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongFreddie.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayFreddie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TOMYFreddie.jpg|TOMY File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|TrackMaster Ding-a-Ling File:WindUpFreddie.jpg|Wind-up File:FreddieStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines